Ending 51: Futari no Byōshin
Anterior Ending--------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Futari no Byoushin es el quincuagésimo primer ending del anime de Detective Conan que empieza en el episodio 813 y termina en el episodio 826. Sinopsis thumb|left|En un colegio infantil se pueden ver como Ran y Shinichi se dibujaron a ellos mismos cuando eran unos niños El ending comienza con un atardecer en la ciudad de Beika mientras Ran Mouri parece volver del instituto por un camino cerca del río y con árboles de cerezo, la cámara nos enfoca más de cerca la cara de Ran que está observando las flores de cerezo; en ese momento vemos un jardín de infancia donde en una clase hay un dibujo de Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri de pequeños. Tras esto se ven unas imágenes del episodio que ha terminado, a continuación se ve una flor de cerezo girando como si fueran las manecillas de un reloj; después vemos a Ran de pequeña haciendo una flor de papel. thumb|Conan aparece delante de Ran y ambos vuelven juntos a casa En ese momento Shinichi le interrumpe y luego vemos como unos niños se meten con Ran pero Shinichi les propina un puñetazo, Ran tras esto se queda muy sorprendida y se detiene el flashback viendo a Ran de vuelta paseando y con una sonrisa tras ese recuerdo; rápidamente se gira y ve a Shinichi de pequeño corriendo hacia ella pero en realidad es Conan Edogawa. Ambos regresan juntos a casa mientras vemos la imagen final, que resulta ser una foto de Shinichi y Ran de pequeños; junto a sus respectivos padres: Yusaku Kudo, Yukiko Kudo, Kogoro Mouri y Eri Kisaki. Vídeo thumb|left|300 px Letra |-|Original = Umarete hajimete fureta kimi no yasashisa ni tada Natsukashii kimochi ni naru no wa nande darou ka Denchi ga kireta mitai ni utsumuita nichijou mo Totan ni iro zuite ikuyou na Fushigi da na fushigi da na Chikutaku to ichibyou goto inochi o kizami dashitanda Aimai na ii wakenado nan no yaku ni mo tatanai darou Ai to iu pattsu hitotsu　aru dake de　nazo wa tokete iku Ai to iu pattsu hitotsu aru dake de yami wa harete iku Ai to iu pattsu hitotsu aru dake de Aa kitto kitto kitto kitto kitto |-|Inglés = It is the first time in my life I feel your sweetness and gentleness But why it makes me feel so homesick? I feel my life, why was walking with his head down like a toy without batteries Now is suddenly full of colors How strange, how strange Tic Tac; I count the seconds that pass my life Low and ambiguous excuses will be of no With just one piece of love mysteries are solved With just one piece of love darkness enlightens With just one piece of love ... I'm sure, I'm sure, I'm sure |-|Español = Es la primera vez en mi vida que siento tu dulzura y gentileza ¿Pero por qué me hace sentir tanta nostalgia? Siento que mi vida, por la que iba caminando cabizbajo como un juguete sin pilas Ahora se ve de repente lleno de colores Qué extraño, qué extraño Tic, tac; cuento los segundos que pasan de mi vida Las excusas bajas y ambiguas no servirán de nada Con solo una pieza del amor los misterios se resuelven Con solo una pieza del amor la oscuridad se esclarece Con solo una pieza del amor... Estoy seguro, estoy seguro, estoy seguro Imágenes Portada ending 51.png|Portada edición normal Portada edición Conan ending 51.png|Portada edición limitada versión Conan Curiosidades *A pesar de que los endings están formados por imágenes que no salen en ningún episodio, este es la excepción pues trata los episodios donde Ran y Shinichi se conocen por primera vez cuando eran niños. *estas escenas se encuentran en el manga como ran girl y shinichi boy. Categoría:Endings